The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a printing apparatus capable of changing a printing condition for a print job for which a reception process has be already finished.
Generally, if a usual print job is transmitted from a terminal device, such as an information processing apparatus to a printing apparatus or a print control apparatus to achieve a spool function, a rasterizing process related to the print job is carried out to produce image data, and the image data are memorized. Thereafter, the print job is related with this image data, and is registered in the back end of an output queue. The printing related to the registered print job is executed by the use of the memorized image data related with the print job in the order from the leading end in the output queue.
Further, in the case of a confidential print for which printing is not started immediately upon receipt of data from a terminal device, the print job is memorized on the condition that a rasterizing process and a registration in an output queue are not conducted (such a print job is referred to as a non-extended job). The non-extended job is subjected to a rasterizing process and printed at the time of receiving an output instruction later on.
With regard to the non-extended job, there is a technique of linking plural jobs and printing collectively as one job (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-130082).
In the case of the non-extended job, even after a job has been transmitted from a terminal device to a printing apparatus, there exists a technique to make it possible to conduct some change, such as a change to unify plural jobs into one job. However, for a usual print job which is subjected to a rasterizing process immediately after having been received and is registered in an output queue, in order to conduct some change such as addition of a process to bind with a staple and a print mode change to change the print mode designation of one side printing to both side printing after the print job has been transmitted from a terminal device, there is only a method with which the print job is once deleted from an operation panel of a printing apparatus and another print job with a changed printing condition is transmitted separately from the terminal device. Therefore, the changing operation is not easy. Further, a print job has been once deleted and then another print job is retransmitted. Accordingly, there is a problem that the registration order of the another print job in the output queue is ranked down and the waiting time for obtaining a print becomes longer.